


Its Ok, you know?

by OhTheatre



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTheatre/pseuds/OhTheatre
Summary: Pauls working late and hears some crying





	Its Ok, you know?

**Author's Note:**

> or I was in the mood for some Paul and Charlotte fluff/angst

“Night Paul” Bill called across the office, Paul gave him a nod. Paul sat at his desk, staring at his computer. Mr.Davidson was seriously working them to the bone, he was the last one in the office. ‘ _Just finish’_ was all that Paul could think Paul was exhausted, every bone in his body begged for the comfort of his bed. His eyes grew heavy and he sighed.

“Its no use” He muttered, adjusting his position. He’d been working on the reports for hours. He sat back in his chair sighing. “Maybe… I should… take a break…” He trailed off allowing his eyes to close. 

_Crash_

Paul sat up quickly, eyes shooting open. He felt drool coming out of his mouth. He wiped it away looking towards the source of the noise. Paul was surrounded by darkness, the only light was the white shining from his laptop and the small lamp on his desk. He shook his head, he stared at the computer before closing it. He shrugged, he wasn’t getting any more work done today. He tucked his laptop in his briefcase and grabbed his jacket. He went to turn off the lamp but stopped. He heard muffled sounds. G _reat, I’m being haunted._ The noise grew slightly louder, it wasn’t talking or moving. It was a delicate noise, soft and shy. Someone was crying. The noise was coming from the breakroom. Paul groaned annoyed, he just wanted to go home. Now he has to go and comfort a ghost. He set his things in his chair and walked cautiously to the break room. 

“Hello?” He asked from the door. He placed his hand on the wall searching blindly for the light switch. He clicked it and was met with overwhelming white lights. They creaked on, whether they would stay that way was another question “Is someone in here?” Pauls’ voice grew monotone. His eyes were getting heavy again, his pulse slowed. The crying continued, growing slightly louder. Paul felt a pull in his heart. This person wasn’t one to cry, they didn’t deserve it. The crying slowed after a moment and Paul could hear rustles coming from behind the couch. A figure slowly stood and turned towards Paul. Pauls’ face fell sadly.

“Charlotte?” The woman’s eyes were awfully red and stuffy. Her hair showed the remains of a bun. 

“Oh, Paul… I’m so sorry” She sniffled “I didn’t mean to… disturb you” 

“Disturb me?” He asked shocked “Charlotte…” He shook his head “Are you ok? Shouldn’t you be home?” 

“I…I dont wanna...I can't” She burst into tears collapsing to the ground again, Paul raced over he looked down on her. He sat next to her.

“Charlotte… please” He didn’t mean to sound so desperate. She wiped her eyes and nodded.

I can’t go home Paul” She stared at the wall “I’m exhausted, I’m so tired of arguing, I’m tired of _trying”_ Her voice was weak, completely devoid of life.

“T-trying?” He asked. She looked down shaking, she sighed heavy. He took her hand and squeezed hard, encouraging her.

“Sam…he…” She paused “It’s like I’m completely invisible, I’m trying… _trying so hard_ ” She let out a small laugh “I’m trying and he’s screwing some 20-year-old barista” Paul shot her a quick look “Of course I know…the wife always knows. Not that I’m faultless, I give into the first man to show me any interest. What am I doing Paul? I’m, not this woman, I got married, I said ‘Till death do us part’. I made a promise to never hurt him. And now I am a wife who has a cheating husband, I have seen Teds…package and I bought a cat” She smiled sadly at me “I dont even feel pain anymore, I’m just tired. So… so tired” She yawned as her head fell softly on Pauls’ shoulder. A sweet silence fell between them, they listened to each other breaths. 

“You saw Ted’s package?” Paul asked. Charlotte burst out laughing, full and happy. She hit him softly on the shoulder. She took a deep breath and stood up, offering a hand to Paul. He took and they dusted themselves off. 

“I am…I am sorry Paul” She said, “You don’t need to hear about my problems” Paul placed his arms on her shoulder and squeezed hard.

“Charlotte, you are one of my best friends. I am here for you, and I love you” Paul wrapped her into a hug, her body melted into it. She needed this, and so did he. They stayed like this for a moment before pulling away. “Now come on… let’s get out of here” He started to move towards the door, he sighed and paused.

“I have nowhere to go Paul” She shook her head “I _can’t_ … go home” 

“I know” He reached out and took her hand. She let a relieved breath and smiled up at him. “Come on”

“I’m not telling you about Teds…stuff” She told him jokingly as they walked towards the car

“Oh come on! You have to give me something…” He trailed off with questions, to which Charlotte answered none. They laughed and talked for a while before Charlotte dozed off in the car. Paul drove all the way home, feeling exhausted but happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please leave a comment!


End file.
